


The Oxford Step

by FantasticalBeasts



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: AU, Adventure, Case, Drabble, England - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, beasts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 07:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8836210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticalBeasts/pseuds/FantasticalBeasts
Summary: Madeline Ashford wandered from city to city, never feeling like she could find a purpose for herself. She was more driven than anyone she knew, yet she struggled in finding something she could truly be passionate about. After a failed audition season in attempt to become an actress, she moves to London and gets a secretarial job at a bank. Just as her luck would have it, this particular bank becomes the interest of a certain niffler. Perhaps getting caught up in a strange man's case with all of his magical creatures would help her find a place after all.





	

P. 1 The Niffler 

 

The purpose of which Madeline felt when the sound of the heels of her oxfords hit the ground was formidable. She favored the clicking of shoes on the sidewalk because it always made her feel more confident than she’d admit to being. While her red lipstick and loud oxfords might suggest otherwise, the truth was that Madeline Ashford was actually quite insecure. Her freckled face never had much luck in the acting industry, as she’d desperately auditioned her way throughout Broadway and quickly blazed through the West End. At 25, she should’ve felt invigorated in the prime of her youth but instead, she felt ashamed for her lack of success. She’d been living in London longer than originally intended, and after another failed audition for Olivier! Decided it’d be best to find a real paying job. And thus we begin our story there, watching her attempt to slay her first day as the new bank secretary. 

The bank was as ornate as any palace Madeline had seen, and she almost felt too lowly to even be inside it. But this was a new chapter in her life, and the first chapter in which she would not begin by lining up outside a bricked building for a small role in a play. The dream of starring on stage was a far fetched one for her however because truth be told, she wasn’t much good. The poor girl couldn’t act to save her life and it was high time she realize it. Still, that did not seem to keep her from pretending the secretarial job was a new role she was studying for. Ah, the glory of method acting. She wouldn’t have been able to withstand the dreary number games and coffee runs without pretending it was for a real role. 

And the day Madeline met him it had begun like any other bad day. Late alarm, spilling coffee on her new stockings, and the brunt of it: she was ten minutes late to her job. Mr. Holland didn’t think too keenly of her then, he was always a stickler for punctuality. His stereotypical glasses, worn halfway down the bridge of his nose, seemed to close in on Madeline like a dress fitted too tight. She felt small and incompetent, cursing the uneven sidewalk for the coffee catastrophe, and asking why in the name of God her clock couldn’t function properly. Still, she nodded and stuttered her way through a frazzled, 

“Yes, sir. O-okay. No problem. I-I’ll be prompt tomorrow.” 

But of course, such luck has never been had with the freckled brunette. As she sorted through client files to organize them, a strange sense of… doom? breezed past her. Being a girl of such superstition, she couldn’t deny that things might get worse before they got better. After all, it was only Tuesday. She had four more days of fearing her clock wouldn’t wake her. 

She was only finished with files of last names beginning A-G when the breeze brushed her shoulder again. Except, it didn’t feel exactly like a breeze.

This particular feeling had tiny claws, paws? Glancing down, she noticed a promiscuous little creature reach out for her diamond necklace, --the one given to her by her late grandmother. With a shriek, she threw the files in hand up in the air and jumped. Those Oxfords clicked incessantly on the wood flooring of her office as she danced viciously, hoping the tiny-ish creature would release her. 

It did. 

It dived into her purse instead. 

“No!” she squealed. 

Curious heads popped over in her direction to see what the commotion was about. Her office wasn’t exactly an office, per se. It was more of a pathetic setup which included a scrappy desk and a small nameplate that read “Secretary.” Quite a measly setup for a bank so spectacular. 

Rushing footsteps rose from behind her, and as she darted for her bag, another set of hands did as well. Male hands snatched it before she could and started rummaging through it. To find the creature or to steal her things, she wasn’t sure. 

“That’s mine!” she insisted, pulling on the bag. 

The man ignored her, flipping the bag upside down and watching its contents pour out in a clatter of lipsticks, coins and keys. Why me? was all Madeline could think of. Murmurs around the bank started to louden into a steaming buzz, and it suddenly got very hot. Much like Madeline might’ve imagined being a conductor on a steam engine would be like. 

Unfortunately, it was not a steam engine. Though she would’ve liked to hop on one and get far away from her current predicament. 

“I told you, you pilfering pest! Stay inside my case!” the man scolded the creature as he finally fell to the floor. 

But before he could grab it in his hands, the little rascal scurried up Madeline’s leg and greedily reached for her necklace again! She yelped, heart racing, worried the insufferable monster had a crazy disease. As if on cue, the thing bit her just above her collar. While Madeleine cried out in surprise, --and pain, the creature broke the diamond necklace from her. 

“Get if off me!” 

The man clawed at Madeline’s neck, desperate to catch the thing. That didn’t make matters better. Not only was a strange animal invading her belongings and her upper body, this strange man was as well. No.

Somewhere within the neck few ragged breaths, the thing was removed from her person. As she tried to compose herself, the man kneeled on his knees to stuff the thing into a battered leather case. He clicked it shut and looked up to Madeline sheepishly. 

“What the hell was that?” she demanded, still shaken. 

“That was my niffler,” he replied as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. 

“What the hell is a niffler?” 

He stood up, and she noticed for the first time how tall he was. Not exactly smartly dressed, but well dressed all the same. She went to touch the bite on her neck left by his atrocious creature and winced. Spots of blood covered her fingertips when she withdrew them. Nausea fell over her. 

Ah. So it was doom she felt earlier. Figures. 

“Miss Ashford!” Mr. Holland’s voice boomed. Madeline knew she was certainly in for it. 

She spun on her heel, swaying slightly with sudden lightheadedness. 

“Yes, sir?” she inquired. 

“What is going on?” His eyes still managed to pierce her soul through his glasses. 

“Sir, to be frank, I’m not sure I know myself.” She surmised it was best to be honest at that point. 

The man beside her, Mr. Tall Man With Crazy Niffler Creature, spoke up on her behalf. 

“It was my fault, sir. You see, my niffler got out an--” he began. But when he made eye contact with the older Mr. Holland, he blushed and stared back down at his feet again. 

“No pets are allowed in this bank. I suggest you take your things and leave,” Mr. Holland snipped. 

Madeline swayed again, as if she were unsteady on a boat. The mystery man watched her nervously, and Mr. Holland assumed it was bound to be a lie to get out of work early. Lively young employees always pulled stunts like that. 

“Why don’t I…? Oh…?” Madeline asked no one in particular, cloudy spots mixing with her vision. She leaned against her desk for support, now positive that the little monster had a disease. 

“Miss?” the mystery man spoke, arms reaching out to catch her lest she actually collapse. He knew nifflers had a knack for making those bitten pass out. He feared that might happen now. 

It did. His day was growing increasing worse as well.


End file.
